


Blood to Bleed

by notoriousdre



Series: Twist the Knife and Watch It Bleed [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn leading to plot?, References to dub-con, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slightly Awkward Sex, Spanking, minor punishment, pre-Sterek - Freeform, questionable relationship practices, references to twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriousdre/pseuds/notoriousdre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Aiden run into some relationship problems, and it's all Derek's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood to Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual in this series right now, Sterek if you squint.
> 
>  
> 
> THIS HAS BEEN EDITED TO FIT WITH MY SLIGHTLY CANON-COMPLIANT ENDING.   
> This is the part in the series that has been altered the most.   
> Please reread it so you're not lost and it doesn't seem like the ending comes out of nowhere.

"Ai-ah!-Aiden!"

Stiles squirmed at the nose suddenly in his crotch and the hot, wet tongue against his pelvis where sweats had been tugged down, shirt rucked up, and revealed the thick trail of hair leading down. How on earth he got from A to B was beyond him. One minute he was minding his own business, doing homework, and that homework turned into some web exploring and light touching and now--

"Aiden what the hell?" he hissed. He wasn't angry, far from it, just surprised. Stiles's dad hadn't left for work more than five minutes ago and he was known to come back for random things and files forgotten. He didn't want to risk him barging in, asking if he wanted to grab dinner, only to find his boyfriend's face in his lap. 

Boyfriend. 

Stiles still wasn't totally sure how that'd happened. Months ago he'd hated and feared Aiden and Ethan and the entire Alpha Pack. It seemed like a cycle, though. He'd hated Derek. He'd disliked Isaac and Erica and bribed Boyd. Don't even get him started on Jackson. But now they were all friends. So it didn't seem like that big of a jump to accept one little date with Aiden and have that snowball into a relationship that was now spanning the majority of his junior year of high school. He never would've thought it, but he wasn't complaining. 

Aiden froze for a moment and lifted his eyes. Dark with lust he could barely see any other color besides brown, though he knew for a fact there were earthy greens and greys flecked in there. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" he asked, flailing his arms in a grand, loose gesture toward the Alpha between his legs. "You can't just-just ba-ah-rge in here and... _god_." Stiles gave up for a second as Aiden's palm dug into his balls and half-hard cock, making him groan at the friction. 

"I know you want it."

Stiles groaned and flung his head back against his pillow. "Congratulations detective. Did you figure that out all on your own or did my dick help you along the way?" he bit back, but not unaffectionately. He liked that Aiden could handle his sass and attitude, and more often than not laughed at it. 

Like now. There was a dangerous curl in the corners of his mouth and Aiden kept eye contact as he leaned down and mouthed against the length of Stiles, still trapped inside sweatpants. Stiles groaned and his hips bucked up a little. It'd been two months since Aiden asked to take it slow, and that slowness lasted all of two weeks before they were on each other again. Stiles proudly took the blame for pushing, but Aiden hadn't complained. 

"You were f'inking about me. S'how I knew," he replied through his mouthful. Stiles felt the werewolf's stifled erection through jeans as he rutted slowly, desperate for some friction, against Stiles's leg.

Stiles snorted and laughed, scrubbing his hands over his face. So _maybe_ Aiden's name slipped from his lips when he'd lubed up a finger and stuck his hand down the back of his sweatpants. It wasn't his fault. "Come here," he breathed out, reaching down for Aiden like a needy little child whose candy was just out of reach. 

Aiden complied and their lips crashed together in a now familiar, heated dance of passion and barely-there restraint. That night there was no "barely". Stiles's hands scrambled to get Aiden's shirt off, father forgotten and be damned-- they were safe and monogamous and cared about each other so take _that_ sex talk, as Aiden nearly tore off his sweatpants. He heard a seam tear and moaned. 

"I swear to god you better replace the half of my wardrobe you've destroyed," he grumbled between teeth, which were clenched down on Aiden's lower lip. 

The Alpha snickered and his smile tore his lip out of Stiles's grasp. "Maybe you should just never wear clothes. It'd make my life easier."

Stiles rolled his eyes but couldn't deny the heat that rose inside his stomach and chest. The way Aiden looked at him never got old. Even now as they fumbled and threw clothes every which way those dark eyes lingered over every bit of him. They appreciated him as his big, soft hands wandered all over Stiles's body. Sometimes they'd lie there and he could feel Aiden trying to play connect the dots with his moles and freckles, commenting about a triangle here or an octagon there. Aiden showed up at his locker unexpectedly just to walk him to class or practice, and held his hand proudly in the hallways where everyone could see. He stole kisses and did cute things like give Stiles his Snack-Pack at lunch or stare with this small, affectionate smile on his face when no one was looking. Ethan was always there to ruin these moments in public, but his third-wheel ways were long gone in private. Stiles didn't know how Aiden managed to sneak off all the time and he didn't care. 

Their kisses turned dirty, all tongue and teeth that missed each other by a hair's width. Stiles noticed that there was a bit of stubble here and there, like Aiden forgot to shave that day, making his mouth and chin feel raw. Aiden's arms curled around Stiles, fingers tickling his lower back before a hand reached down to grab roughly at his ass. Stiles made a small noise into the kiss and grabbed at Aiden's thick, big muscles with his long fingers, kneading and tugging on the soft, tanned skin. 

Aiden rolled them onto their sides and with one hand searched for the lube in the bedside table drawer. He grunted in frustration when it took him too long to find it. Stiles pulled up for air and whispered in a raspy breath, "Sorry. It's next to the pillow."

The werewolf chuckled again in that arrogant, pleased, slightly mocking way that both annoyed and turned Stiles on. He watched Aiden's big body shadow the small orange glow from the desk lamp as he reached over. The light played over his muscles and cut them in sharp, defined lines. He grinned, amused at the way it made his armpit hair look like the radiance from an angel's halo. 

"What are you doing?" 

Aiden's voice startled him and Stiles tilted his head back to look up. The Alpha looked confused, dragging his gaze down his arm and then back up. 

Stiles laughed and shook his head. "Nothing. You gonna stop messing around and get inside me or do I have to do all the work myself?"

To solidify his threat he reached behind him for the lube just beyond Aiden's fingers. He wasn't above making Aiden sit back and watch while he fucked down onto his own fingers. Of course he didn't want to, and was pleased to hear a growl vibrate low in Aiden's chest. "Touch the lube and die," he warned. 

An empty threat, but it got the desired results. 

Stiles let out a manly squeak as Aiden grabbed the lube and rolled them around again, lips and limbs locked together. He chuckled in delight at the way Aiden's possessive growl echoed in his throat and vibrated all the way up to their lips. 

Aiden grabbed Stiles's leg and threw it up, working his own legs between Stiles's. Stiles nibbled eagerly on his boyfriend's neck, biting down with the aggression he knew he loved. Aiden's hips bucked up into Stiles's, making them both moan at the friction. 

"I wish these lasted," Stiles grumbled, watching the dark mark he'd worked so hard on disappear. 

"I do too."

He grinned, but his mouth soon went slack as Aiden slipped two fingers between Stiles's cheeks. Sties pressed his cheek against the arm that rested beneath his head as a sort of pillow, his fingers digging into Aiden's shoulder blades. He felt those thick, hot fingers now more confident with experience toy with him. He whined and wiggled at the way a fingertip pressed against his hole, stretching it as it circled around the entrance. Aiden burrowed his face into the already slightly sweaty curve of Stiles's neck, kissing and licking as a finger entered Stiles. 

Moaning at the stretch that was barely enough to hurt any more Stiles rolled his hips back. Aiden growled again, this time more seriously, and Stiles groaned. That was the growl that told him not to move. That Aiden wanted to set the pace, and hot as that was he wanted something inside him. _Now._

Aiden didn't disappoint, though. He sensed Stiles's annoyance, his eagerness, and slipped in another digit. Stiles moaned louder this time, clamping his teeth down against Aiden's bicep to try and stifle the sound. His heart pounded furiously inside his chest and heaved against the man's arm as fingers worked and scissored inside him. The burn that followed was all pleasure as he forced himself to remain still, leg in the air, and waited impatiently for Aiden to add another finger. 

Teasing and waiting that night wasn't much of an option, though. Aiden's third and forth finger came in hard and fast, making Stiles's back arch. His jaw hung wide open and he choked on a cry. Red-faced he nestled into the corner of Aiden's bent elbow and bit down on his lip. 

The stretch was like having four little cocks inside him, all with minds of their own and able to move freely. It burned and filled him as Aiden's digits twisted and crooked, stroking the ringed walls. Two of them found his prostate at once and he whined into Aiden's arm. He was desperate to roll back onto them, to fuck himself with Aiden's fingers, to thrust forward and let their cocks rub together. 

"Aiden, please." Stiles begged, but he didn't even know what for. More? Less? He couldn't be sure because one thumb away from a fist made him clench up with uncertainty and tension, but a twisted part of him was interested in seeing if the whole thing would fit. 

As what he thought was a reward Aiden withdrew his fingers, in that unceremonious way that hurt at first and then was only a pleasant, dull throbbing after. Aiden rolled over, swiftly straddling Stiles and grinned down at him. 

"You're so sexy," he purred, running his hands up Stiles's chest. 

Those kinds of compliments still made Stiles feel uncomfortable. He'd never been called more than "cute" before Aiden. Now he got beautiful, handsome, pretty, sexy, and, the worst of them all, perfect. Stiles didn't think he deserved words like that, at least not at first. He shied away from them and laughed more often than thanked, but after a minor fight in which Aiden listed off all his amazing qualities (which he'd claim to have but be unsure about believing), and yelling about how he should "start fucking believing" Aiden, he stopped. Aiden could compliment him all he wanted. He could look at him like that forever. Stiles was a good person, he was strong and capable, and he'd nabbed someone who saw all the talent in the world inside him. It made him feel good. 

He didn't roll over and do whatever the pack wanted anymore. He didn't stand for Scott's shit. When the supposed best friend started rambling about Allison problems and complaining about Derek instead of having an actual conversation Stiles walked away. When Jackson was a dick Stiles snapped right back at him, using that quick wit he had and too often stifled for their benefit. Erica hadn't talked to him in weeks after he called her selfish and conceited, putting on a front of being this bad bitch even though she could barely win in a fight against _Jackson._ He'd admittedly gone a little far mentioning how she wasn't even a match for Allison, a _human_ , but she never came close enough for him to apologize anymore. In his defense she'd called Aiden some horrible things that he said didn't matter, but Stiles saw the hurt in those pretty dark eyes. Aiden hadn't done anything to them. Deucalion was the one who fought with Derek and Scott, who pitted them against each other, and Kali and Ennis were the ones who stalked and crept around. Stiles wanted to help solve the human sacrifices that’d been popping up. He wanted to understand why a bunch of birds had flung themselves at the windows during English and where Harris went. But without the pack’s acceptance he had to do it all on his own, and he wasn’t getting anywhere. The Alpha pack had been starting more fights, and Stiles was feeling a heavy strain on all of his relationships. He missed his best friend. He missed Derek creeping into his room and demanding help. He missed Erica’s inappropriate comments. He missed _them_ , but they clearly didn’t miss him. 

"Where'd you go?"

Stiles blinked and looked up, finding his hands pinned up over his head and Aiden's cock not even an inch from his lips. "Huh?"

Aiden rolled his eyes and looked down at Stiles with a small, crooked grin. "You kind of disappeared for a second. I rolled you over, called you sexy, asked if you wanted to suck my cock and then--"

"No answer?"

"That's a bingo."

Rolling his lips together Stiles pushed them out and pressed the tiniest of kisses to the tip of Aiden's cock, slick with leaked cum. It made the Alpha shiver and Stiles felt it all the way down to his toes. "Sorry."

"Do you not want to?"

"Suck your cock?"

Another eye roll. Stiles thought it might be a werewolf thing. He got that a lot. " _No_. Well. Yes. But any of this," he said, gesturing over their naked bodies. 

Instead of answering with words Stiles leaned up and parted his lips, wrapping them around Aiden's cock and sucking hard on the tip. Sex was a great distraction from his life’s problems, and lately they’d been piling up. Aiden's eyes rolled back into his head and he leaned forward, shoving his thick, red dick farther into Stiles's mouth. Pushing down on his hands to warn Stiles to keep them there, Aiden held his erection at the base to guide it in, out, and around Stiles's mouth. 

Stiles's tongue snaked out and licked along the underside of Aiden, swirled around the tip, and moaned at the feeling of it filling his mouth. Aiden's other hand caressed and cupped Stiles's neck and face, watching his red, wet, stretched lips over the girth. 

Aiden slowly started to fuck into Stiles's mouth. The first thrust caught him by surprise; the majority of his tongue was against the back of his throat, so he choked as the tip pushed his tongue basically down his throat. "Sorry," Aiden breathed. Stiles made a small noise and maneuvered his tongue around. It made Aiden moan loudly and Stiles opened up, letting Aiden thrust shallow and slow into the cavern of Stiles's mouth. 

Over time Stiles decided he liked the taste of cum. He liked the way Aiden's cock stretched his mouth and rubbed his throat raw. His head bobbed enthusiastically and eagerly, lapping and flicking his tongue against Aiden's erection. 

Aiden reached back with one hand and gave Stiles's erection a few solid tugs, fingers swirling around the tip.

He ducked his head down to suck one of Aiden's balls into his mouth, moaning, and the Alpha's nails sharpened into claws for a moment, raking against Stiles's throat. His stomach clenched and shoulders tensed in momentary fear, but Aiden got himself under control like always. Moments like that scared Stiles, and his body reacted in ways he thought it shouldn't. But against what everyone said he trusted Aiden. The wolf took care of him, cared about him, and never meant it when he got a little too rough. 

"Shit. Wait."

Stiles froze and pulled back, resting his head on the mattress. Aiden's hand pushed down hard on the arms Stiles had linked above his head, and his other had a death grip around his cock. 

"You need to get on my level," Stiles teased. Aiden had some premature problems, got too excited a lot of the time, and they had to take breaks because otherwise they might never actually have sex. 

Aiden's eyes flashed red and he glared down at Stiles. "Shut up."

Stiles laughed as Aiden leaned back and grabbed Stiles's hips. With ease that shouldn't be so surprising but still was Stiles found himself flipped around and on his stomach, ass being pulled up into the air with rough hands on his hips. Giggling like a giddy girl Stiles grabbed the corner of the mattress with his hands and stretched out his back, arching it and wiggling his perky, freckled butt into the air. 

His laugh was cut off by the sudden tongue inside him, though. Aiden laughed into his crack as Stiles drew in a sharp breath that turned into a needy little sob. He shivered at the warm, damp muscle lapping along his crack and perineum. Aiden nipped at his sac and Stiles made a surprised noise of both discomfort and delight. Stiles bit his lip and hung his head, propping himself up on his elbows as Aiden's tongue circled his hole and then dipped inside. 

"Deeper," Stiles begged, pushing his ass back into Aiden's face. 

He cried out when Aiden's hand came crashing down against his ass cheek with a resounding _CRACK!_

"I said don't move," he growled, face still buried into Stiles's backside. 

Stiles bit his lip and wined. "You never _said_ it," he argued. 

Aiden huffed and slipped a thumb inside Stiles as punishment, which in reality wasn't much punishment at all. He kind of liked the burn on his cheek anyway. Stiles moaned happily and breathed out, "Fuck yes," when he felt Aiden's lips around his tip. His cock was pulled back at a new angle, but he didn't care because Aiden usually forgot to give his dick much attention. 

Not that it lasted long. 

Stiles tried not to feel disappointed as Aiden's mouth abandoned him and so did his fingers. He rested there on his stomach, knees bent and splayed out, listening to the sounds of Aiden rolling on the condom and lubing it up. "I still don't get why I have to wear this," he grumbled. 

Stiles sighed and looked over his shoulder, observing Aiden's discomfort but not particularly caring. "Safety first, mi amigo," he replied plainly. 

"It's not like either of us came into contact with anyone before, and unless you're fucking around on me-- which you'd better not be, then--"

"Can we talk about this when I'm not open and ready?"

There was something strange about that night, and Stiles didn't really know what it was but it'd been happening more often. Ever since Derek attacked Scott he'd been rocky with the pack. Now he was rocky with Aiden too. Sometimes they just didn't get along at all and Aiden would leave in a huff. They never talked about it, of course, because Stiles liked avoiding his problems and Aiden seemed to be fine with that. 

Right now, though, Stiles wondered if something was actually wrong. When they were kissing and touching and fucking everything was fine. There wasn't a care in the world. But Aiden had been complaining about things a lot lately, and making offhand comments about Stiles finding someone else or being with someone else. It made him feel guilty for those moments with Derek, but in his defense he never did anything and he was with Aiden. So wasn't that enough?

Apparently for right now yes, it was. 

Stiles groaned when he felt Aiden's length rub up and down his thigh. The hefty weight of the teenager draped atop him made him smile. A hand wrapped around Stiles's chest and held him close as Aiden humped slowly behind him. 

"So you want my cock inside you?"

Licking his lips he raked his top teeth against the lower one as Aiden pulled his hips back and aligned himself. 

Stiles twisted around and kissed Aiden best as he could at the angle. Aiden ate it up, letting their lips smash together and tongues tangle. 

"Obviously," he replied, grinning up at Aiden. 

Stiles should have known better, though. He should really learn to watch his mouth. There were times, had been and always would be, that he paid for it. Goading on a horny, slightly irritated Alpha werewolf was probably not the best idea when sprawled and vulnerable beneath him. 

His head hung back, exposing his throat for Aiden to wrap his hand around, and his fingers dug hard into the sheets of his bed when Aiden inserted himself with one, big, hard thrust. Stiles cried out in pain and his entire body trembled. To this day he didn't know how he'd fit both twins inside him at the same time when Aiden felt like too much half the time. He was just glad he never had to do it again. 

The teenager moaned and dropped onto his chest, swimming his arms against the mattress as he and Aiden both adjusted. He'd been punished with the singular thrust, shoved inside until Aiden was buried to the hilt, but at least he wasn't going to be abused. 

When he felt adjusted, when that tiny and delightful burn was disappearing, Stiles rolled his hips back. Aiden still hadn't moved, but the throbbing hand mark on his asscheek reminded him quickly of _why_ nothing had been happening. Aiden didn't want it to. 

"Why'd you stop?"

Stiles made a frustrated noise into the mattress and climbed up onto his forearms again, looking back at Aiden. "You told me not to move, remember?" he asked. Twisting his neck around he glanced down at the bright red handprint on his cheek and rose his eyebrows expectantly as he looked to Aiden. 

The werewolf had the audacity to look sheepish for a second. He looked down at where he was buried inside Stiles and ran his hands up and down the human's back. "Do it again," he whispered timidly. 

"Do what?" 

It was Aiden's turn to make a frustrated noise. He grabbed Stiles's hips and forced them backwards, making them both moan and cry out in pleasure. "That," Aiden said. His voice was back to being low and raspy, broken and needy. Aiden's hands raked over Stiles's body and he looked down at him. 

Stiles felt... _bad_ for a second. He pitied Aiden and the way he looked, so uncertain and shy about what he wanted even after all this time. He'd thought they were growing as a couple, more in tune with each other's bodies, but he guessed that was Aiden and his werewolf senses. Stiles complained about them so Aiden was trying to do something different, but being a normal human had never been in the cards for the Alpha. 

So, still watching Aiden's face, he rocked his hips back tentatively. Aiden released a low, shaky sigh and looked down. Stiles did it again, rolling his hips back and his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. The muscles in his ass, thighs, and hips rolled and rippled as he hung his head between his forearms and pushed backwards. Aiden moaned loudly, rocking his hips forward to meet Stiles's back roll. 

Closing his eyes he focused on the feeling of Aiden's cock inside him. He ignored their problems, their awkward tension, and hooked his hands behind his neck. Digging his elbows into the mattress he let his mouth hang open and moaned freely, loudly. "Oh fuck," he whined, riding back on Aiden's cock hard and eager. 

Aiden's hands hooked onto his hips and he gave a shallow thrust forward to dive deeper inside Stiles. Stiles worked back aggressively to show Aiden that he'd move if he wanted to and Aiden would fucking love it. He'd devour every move Stiles made because Stiles was strong, and pretty, and confident, and good at fucking. He'd watched plenty of porn and having someone to test out the positions on had turned out to be a lot of fun. 

Stiles bounced back, letting his ass slap loudly against Aiden's pelvis. Those big hands wrapped around to stroke his cock and he alternated rolling into them and pushing back against Aiden. Heat built inside him and blinded him. His mind became fuzzy and the rest of the world melted away. All he thought about were those big hands protecting him, caring for him, pleasing him. 

A heavy weight made him stop his actions and pinned his hips to the mattress. He breathed heavily, eagerly, and whined at the hand wrapped around his throat. It was always loose and mostly there for leverage as Aiden draped himself over Stiles's body. With their legs sprawled out and matching positions Aiden pushed down and thrust hard, relentless into Stiles. He pushed down against the human, fucking him into the mattress. 

Stiles cried out in pleasure, feeling wrecked and ruined already. His body screamed at the pressure and the quick, harsh thrusts. Aiden's hips were like pistons, powerfully jerking against him and filling him. Stiles could barely breathe, never mind moan or cry out, as he kept his eyes closed and relished in the rough, fast pace. Aiden's tip found his prostate and Stiles burst out, "There! Oh god. There!"

Aiden didn't disappoint as he canted his hips and pulled back. His hand pinned down against Stiles's lower back and the other between his shoulder blades for purchase. The sounds of their broken breaths, moans, and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Stiles felt the shorter and deeper thrusts, the jerking hips, and keened as they were followed by that hard, relentless pace that assaulted him and wracked his body with pleasure. 

His skin felt on fire, he moaned and grabbed at the sheets, unable to move or do anything with the way his body was trapped between the mattress and a rock-solid body. He thought about those hands on him, how they smoothed around his skin and kneaded his muscles. Stiles felt that thick cock stretch him and make him burn. Lips skirted against this shoulders, licking at the slick sheen of sweat against this skin. Stiles whined as teeth grazed his ear. 

He became lost in the lust, the pure passion and pleasure that filled him to the brim. Stiles whined and reached behind him to grab one of those big hands. He wrapped the arm around his chest, getting up onto his elbows again. The body behind him responded and slowed down a little, which resulted in a small noise of complaint but a moan of contentment. Stiles's body wanted the brief break, he wanted to wait to tumble down the cliff he was being shoved up. 

Feeling the intense heat of the body behind him, muscles touching and sliding against his every inch, Stiles breathed heavily. The thrusts became slower now, more attentive, and a hand reached around after jerking his hips into the air to give his cock much needed attention. Stiles moaned and gave a shallow thrust into the big, warm palm. 

Kisses littered his shoulders and neck. The hand against his chest snaked up to cup his jaw and tilt his head back. Stiles bared his throat and felt something slightly scratchy there. His lips burned from it and it made the rest of him a little itchy, like stubble rubbing across his bare skin. It made him shiver and he pushed his ass back, begging for more. 

He pictured it dark, covering the jaw and cheeks of the person behind him. Skin pale and a tattoo shifting with each movement between shoulder blades. Thick, dark hair shiny and glistening with sweat as pale bluish-greenish-whatever-fucking-gorgeous eyes praised Stiles's body and the way it moved. 

"C'mon baby. I'm so close," he whined. His throat felt raw from breathing so heavily. His voice was foreign to himself, low and broken. 

The cock inside him twitched and tensed, rearing back for another thrust. The chin scratched and raked along his shoulder and Stiles licked his lips, biting down on the lower one, which was nearly bleeding by now, to stifle a noise.

A small, muffled cry into his shoulder and a low voice behind him murmured, "God you feel so good. Oh fuck. I love you. So much."

The words didn't properly register in his head. His mind swarmed with the warm cock rocking in and out of him. "Oh Derek--"

" _Derek_?"

Both bodies froze. Stiles's eyes shot open and he scrambled for some kind of explanation. Words failed him for the first time in a long time. Pale pink lips opened and closed like a fish desperate for air. "That's not-- I mean-- _No_ , I just--"

Stiles winced as Aiden jerked away from him, tearing his cock out of his hole. His body felt cold and empty and he whined, spinning around quick. He was both surprised and so fucking grateful Aiden was still in his room. He was furious, his nostrils flared and eyes glowed red. He'd thrown the condom into the garbage and scanned the floor for where his boxers had gone. 

"Aiden, I didn't mean that. It's not-- I mean I don't know why I said that. Please look at me."

His heart pounded in his chest for a whole new reason now. Stiles's skin felt cold and clammy, and his breathing was short. It burned in his throat and chest and made his eyes water. Terror filled his every pore, dread that Aiden was going to yell or tear his throat out or, even worse, leave without saying anything. He moved to touch Aiden's arm and felt dizzy. His fingertips tingled as he reached for Aiden's arm. 

"I fucking knew it."

The panic attack didn't slow down. It came roaring toward him with the velocity of a freight train. The words caught in his throat and squeaked between his lips. Stiles licked them and tried again, stammering out, "Wh-What?"

"You like Derek. Or want him. Or whatever. I smelled it all over you that night when I came over and you were "checking up on Scott". I thought I could make it go away, or be so good you would ignore it. He's old and weird and a shitty fucking Alpha. He doesn't deserve you and I—I fucking say I love you and you-- Stiles?"

Stiles heard what Aiden was saying and tried to use it to ground himself. He tried to hold onto the affection beneath the bitterness but he could only feel the world he'd grown used to and loved slipping away. He was losing his friends, his pack, and now Aiden because he was a fucking idiot who couldn't keep his mouth shut. He wasn't all those things Aiden said. He was pathetic and unworthy and stupid. It wasn't like he loved or even liked Derek. It'd been a crush, oodles of sexual tension, and now he had someone he cared for and who-- _Shit. Loved him._ Aiden said he loved him and Stiles called out another man's name during sex. How much shittier could it get? How could he possibly be a worse boyfriend? 

"I-- can't-- breathe," he explained, gasping between words and fanning at the air in hopes of some kind of relief. 

His big, panicked brown eyes watched Aiden scramble for words, for something to help, but he came up short. "Tell me what to do," he said quickly, scooting closer to Stiles. 

As a general rule, during a panic attack it sucked to have someone else panic too. It amplified everything and made his entire body shake. He hadn't gotten one in a long time, not since when Scott first shifted, and that'd only been partial. But he was trembling now and he didn't know what to do. 

Most of all he hated that he reacted this way, that he couldn't control his body and just have a fight with his boyfriend or breakup because frankly he wouldn't blame Aiden for that. No one would. But he couldn't even breathe, let alone yell or run away. He didn't know what this meant, why he'd said Derek's name when he'd done such a good job not thinking about Derek this whole time, and he didn't like what it was clearly doing to Aiden. 

Then arms were around him. A firm, steady heartbeat thumped against his back and into his skin. Calm, even breaths breezed by his ear and against his neck and collar, making him shiver from the cool, drying sweat on his body. Strong limbs wrapped all around him, incased him, and would have made him feel trapped had it not been for the small voice in the back of his head. "Just calm down, Stiles. Please. Breathe in deep... and out... In... and out... I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

Over and over again Aiden's sweet, soft voice brushed against the nape of his neck and a hand combed through his hair. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to cry because god damn it the one person in the world who had faith in him and all that he could be was seeing him like this: weak, vulnerable, and fragile. Those were the exact things he didn't want to be and he didn't want Aiden to stay with him out of pity. 

But it felt nice. Aiden's strong presence forced him to listen. The werewolf's heartbeat was more powerful than his own, and it lulled him in unexpected ways. The high wave of panic that'd built inside him, ready to crush him and drown him in oblivion, shrank. It eased into a tiny little thing lapping at his ankles, all while Aiden cooed into his neck and counted breaths for him. 

"-- knew that you liked him when we first went out. I'm not stupid. But I want to trust you. You're with me, right? So that has to mean something. You're _mine_ \--" the possessive growl of the word made him breath out heavily, the deepest breath yet, "and I'm not letting you go. I know I'm not always the greatest and there are things you don't know about me. But I'm trying. I care about you so much. You'll never be able to understand how strong the pull is toward you, to love and protect you, and maybe I said it too soon, but you don't understand the things you to do me. You can't--"

"I love you too."

Aiden froze behind Stiles, falling silent and uncertain. 

Stiles twisted around and looked at Aiden, amber eyes glossy and coming down from the horrifying rush of an attack. 

Drawing in a deep breath he searched Aiden's face for something. A laugh or disgust or anything he was holding back. But Stiles was met with heart wrenching vulnerability, an openness he'd never been given before. It was a gift. Something he felt he needed to cling onto and cherish. Aiden had opened up to him and let him see sides of him no one else knew existed. Stiles did the same to Aiden. They might not be perfect and he might have made a mistake, but if Aiden was going to forgive him Stiles would latch onto that. 

And he thought he really did. There were no blips or hiccups in his heartbeat when he said it. He cared about the Alpha and, yeah, he had his worries and doubts about where this relationship was headed. He was terrified of what the Alpha Pack was going to do and this was his first relationship. He felt like he was constantly fucking things up, saying the wrong thing, but Aiden stuck by him no matter what. If that wasn't love he really didn't know what was. 

"I do," he repeated slowly, rubbing a thumb across Aiden's strong cheekbone. "I love you."

The smile that slowly crept over Aiden's face before splitting his lips was infectious. The werewolf leaned forward and captured Stiles's lips in a slow, yet heated kiss that had so much emotion poured into it Stiles thought he might pass out. 

"How'd you know what to do?" he asked curiously, pulling back. 

Aiden leaned his head onto his bicep and nearly purred as Stiles's fingers tickled over his shoulder, arm, and chest. "I didn't," he replied lazily. A yawn passed over him and Aiden snuggled closer to Stiles. 

Stiles draped his leg and arm across Aiden, tucking him into his chest. "But--"

"The wolf knew," Aiden interrupted tiredly. "I was about to panic, but it told me not to. It took over, kind of, said you were distress and the thing that would help was to be calm. So I calmed down. I'd never do anything to hurt you, and I want to keep you safe. No matter what. You're mine," he stated firmly. 

Stiles sighed lightly through his nose and stared out the window. In its glass he could see their naked bodies, tangled up and unsatisfied, glowing in the pale orange light of his room. He watched his fingers trace the dip in Aiden's spine and the way the werewolf curled into him like there was no place he'd rather be. They were technically in a fight, he guessed, but he figured couples did that all the time and Aiden sticking around made him feel better, whether he deserved it or not. 

Through the reflection he thought he saw something moving, something in the branches of the tree just outside his window. Stiles narrowed his eyes, straining to see better, but whatever it was was gone, if it'd ever been there. 

"I'm yours," he agreed quietly, pressing his lips against Aiden's temple. 

They weren't a lie, but something about those words didn't sit right on his tongue, and he couldn't help feeling it had something to do with whatever had been outside. Or, if he let himself hope, whoever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't 100% on what to do next, and this was going to be longer but I decided to break it up into a different part. Sorrayyyy.  
> As always give me criticism and feedback; it really helped last time with the ending.  
> SPEAKING OF ENDINGS. I know how this series will end. And it will be awesome. 
> 
> Hur hur hur. Other than that thanks for reading, commenting, and kudo-ing and i love you forever and ever and ever for it. <3
> 
> As always these characters are not mine. I'm just using them for my amusement. xD
> 
> ALSO I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE STILES INTO A BAD PERSON. THIS SHIT HAPPENS OK?  
> It's not like Aiden's innocent in this; you'll see. Couples have problems.  
> Don't bite my head off. ;~;


End file.
